<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day is bright with you by my side by RandomlyPassedBy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938767">The day is bright with you by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy'>RandomlyPassedBy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day Off, Fluff, M/M, Post-NRC, TWST Rarepair Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TWST Rarepair Day 2: Day off</p><p>Malleus chuckles, Cater feeling the rumble of laughter through his chest. "It's almost noon already, Diamond."</p><p>Closed eyes snap open. "What."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWST Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The day is bright with you by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth. Comfort. Familiar.</p><p>Cater becomes aware of a pair of lean arms wrapped around him before blearily blinking his eyes open.</p><p>He's greeted with the sight of Malleus Draconia, the Crown Prince of Valley of Thorns and most importantly his boyfriend who lives miles away from him, smiling softly at him. Malleus' green eyes were bright even under the dim surroundings, Cater sleepily notices.</p><p>"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?"</p><p>Now slightly more alert, Cater feels the cold air around the room and snuggles closer to Malleus under the covers. He's not sure why Malleus is here but he's thankful for the extra heat.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asks, a yawn escaping him towards the end.</p><p>"We both have the day off. You asked me out on a date."</p><p>Cater hums, closing his eyes. That would explain why he's here. He has a spare key to the house so it's no wonder he's able to get in.</p><p>"Yeah, the date. You're here very early though."</p><p>Malleus chuckles, Cater feeling the rumble of laughter through his chest. "It's almost noon already, Diamond."</p><p>Closed eyes snap open. "What."</p><p>The ginger shifts around and reaches for his phone on the side table.</p><p>
  <em>11:47 a.m.</em>
</p><p>That's when he hears the soft patter of rain outside, the weather making the day appear as if it's early morning.</p><p>"Malleus why didn't you wake me up? We were supposed to have a fun day together," Cater whines.</p><p>The brunette merely smiles and tucks a stray hair away from Cater's face. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you up."</p><p>"But our day off..."</p><p>"The day is not over yet. Besides, resting should be your main priority. You should sleep for a bit longer."</p><p>Cater hates to admit it, but he is still a bit tired. His schedule went on well into the night yesterday. And being under the covers with Malleus beside him in the cold weather really made him comfortable. He didn't really want to move.</p><p>Sighing, he settles back at Malleus, the other holding him close. "Okay. Promise you'll wake me up before lunch?"</p><p>"Promise. Now rest." Malleus places a soft kiss on his head.</p><p>Within a few seconds, Cater falls asleep. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The familiar alarm tone wakes Cater up from his slumber. Automatically snoozing the alarm on his phone, he blinks a few times trying to get his bearings. For a second, he wonders whether he was dreaming about waking up with Malleus at his side. Glancing back at his phone, he realizes the time and remembers that it wasn't a dream.</p><p>'Huh, guess he figured out how to set an alarm on my phone.'</p><p>It wasn't raining anymore, but it was still dark outside. The sun is barely visible through the dark clouds, casting a shadow over his room.</p><p>Just as he was sitting up, the door to his room opens. Malleus enters, his long black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing an apron over his black turtleneck. </p><p>"Good, you're awake. I was afraid that I didn't set the alarm correctly." </p><p>Cater grins at the statement. His boyfriend was really bad with technology and gadgets.</p><p>"Don't worry, the alarm did its job."</p><p>Malleus approaches the other on the bed and pecks his cheek. "You should freshen up. I made lunch."</p><p>The ginger tugs at the apron, a pink one with heart patterns on it which stands out against his black clothes. "I can see that," he giggles.</p><p>The apron wearer pinches Cater's cheek in retaliation for the tease. </p><p>After Malleus leaves the room, Cater gets up from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He feels refreshed after he was done, sleeping-in really was a good choice.</p><p>Tying his bangs away from his face, he makes his way to the kitchen where Malleus is plating up their lunch. He smells the food before seeing what it is.</p><p>"You made noodles?"</p><p>"Yes. Is it no good?"</p><p>Cater takes a seat at the table, inhaling the delicious aroma of the noodles. "No it's great. I'm always up for noodles."</p><p>Malleus sits down across him. "It's the only thing I could make with the ingredients you have. I would've ordered delivery, but I feel bad for the workers having to deliver in this weather."</p><p>They both eat their noodles in silence. Between the time Cater woke up to now, the rain started falling again. Cater sighs.</p><p>"Guess that means we can't go out to the park today. It's raining and it's already past midday. I planned so many fun things for our date too!" he complains.</p><p>"We can still have our date indoors."</p><p>"I know... but it would've been nice to go out."</p><p>Malleus sips a spoonful of the broth. "I'm happy to spend time with you anywhere."</p><p>That made Cater smile. Seeing Malleus as he woke up was honestly quite soothing. He had a good long rest too. Maybe this day off won't be too bad.</p><p>They finish the noodles after a while. Cater replies to some messages on his phone, mainly the ones from his manager. </p><p>"Diamond, I've been meaning to ask you this since this morning. Are you wearing my t-shirt?"</p><p>Looking away from his phone to his shirt, he realizes it was, in fact, Malleus' t-shirt. </p><p>He must've absentmindedly put it on last night in exhaustion. It was a really comfortable t-shirt, the material is soft and it's big on him, the collar occasionally slipping off one shoulder. </p><p>He's a bit embarrassed to be caught wearing his boyfriend's t-shirt to sleep.</p><p>"Umm. Yeah. It was on top of my drawer and I just put it on. I don't even know why it was there," he laughs. </p><p>Lies. He knew Malleus left it there one time when he stayed over and he has actually worn it a few times before. </p><p>If Malleus saw through his lies, he didn't say anything about it. The man simply stood up and takes both of their empty bowls. </p><p>"You should keep it. Looks good on you."</p><p>Cater is left blushing while Malleus washes the dishes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They decided to watch a movie. Cater complained that it's not the same as a cinema date but he shuts up once Malleus cuddles him on the couch. </p><p>He found himself enjoying the movie more than he thought, anticipating how the protagonist was going to overcome all the obstacles thrown at him. Malleus' constant arms around him was a bonus. </p><p>After watching the movie, Cater feels energized and motivated by the dance numbers in the movie. He pulls Malleus up from the couch and moves the coffee table away to make space in the living room.</p><p>"Let's dance!"</p><p>Cater chooses an upbeat dance song and plays it on the speakers. He knows some parts of the choreography to it and starts dancing. Malleus laughs seeing the excited man dancing so intensely. He joins in with his less-power-but-equally-excited moves, and they have a good time.</p><p>They dance through the songs that were randomly shuffled until they reach a familiar intro of acoustic guitar and percussion.</p><p>Malleus takes his boyfriend's hand, bowing and kissing the back of the hand.</p><p>"May I have this dance?"</p><p>Cater giggles. "Of course."</p><p>The taller of the two puts a hand on the other's waist and pulls him close. Cater puts a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>Under the soft rain, they dance slowly to the beat of the song, looking into each other's eyes and falling in love all over again. Cater is in an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts and Malleus is in his black turtleneck and jeans but Cater wouldn't ask for anything different in that moment.</p><p>Content after dancing, Cater flops down to the carpet and lays there. Malleus does the same, though he takes a cushion as a pillow. Cater scooches over to Malleus, resting his head on the junction of the man's neck and shoulder. Malleus automatically wraps his arm around the smaller man. </p><p>"So, anything interesting happened lately?" Cater starts.</p><p>Malleus hums in thought, one hand absentmindedly rubbing Cater's back. "It's the same royal duties as usual. Sign here, review this, decide that. Oh, there is the spring festival coming soon. Would you like to join as my plus-one?"</p><p>"That's a big festival!" Malleus always announces these things off-handedly and invites Cater as his date as if he wasn't the Prince of Valley of Thorns. "When is it? Do you have any duties you need to do during the event?"</p><p>"I only need to officiate it at the beginning. I won't be too busy on the day. It's in two weeks time."</p><p>Cater mentally count the days. "On the 24th? I'll have to check with my manager but I think I should be free."</p><p>"That's good. Anything interesting from your end?"</p><p>They spend a while catching up, lying around on the living room floor. At one point Cater takes hold of his boyfriend's hair and starts braiding them.</p><p>"Diamond, would you like to dine out for dinner?" Malleus asks, realizing the time.</p><p>Cater looks up from tying the end of the braid. "You have a place in mind?"</p><p>"I was thinking of trying out the new restaurant down the street."</p><p>"Sounds good! I feel bad that you're all dressed up nicely while I'm still in my pajama shorts, so let's go out."</p><p>Cater gets ready and decides to wear a beige turtleneck to match his boyfriend, and a pair of ripped jeans. He takes a matching brown overcoat and heads to the house entrance where Malleus was waiting.</p><p>"Let's go~!"</p><p>They walk to the place, arms linked together and Cater sticking close to Malleus' side. The brunette merely smiles at the action.</p><p>Luckily there were not many customers at the restaurant and they were shortly attended to. </p><p>It was a warm place with relaxing ambience, and the food was nice. Cater laughs when the ice-cream Malleus ordered arrives and the man's eyes sparkled with joy. </p><p>"I'm guessing that's your favourite part of the meal."</p><p>"Ice-cream is always the best part of anything."</p><p>After dinner, they walk around the town, Cater enjoying the night view. They stumble upon a street filled with light decorations made into shapes of animals. Cater naturally asks Malleus to take pictures of him posing around the lit animals. Cater takes a few selfies with him too of course. </p><p>Walking back home hand-in-hand, Cater thinks it's been a really enjoyable day. He feels sad once they've reached his door, knowing tomorrow he'd go back to work. It also means Malleus has to go back. </p><p>"Thank you for today Diamond. I've had a lovely day."</p><p>Malleus leans down and kisses Cater. It was brief, but the gratitude was there.</p><p>"Why don't you stay the night?" Cater breathes out, hopeful.</p><p>Malleus smiles.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>He was greeted by Malleus' soft smile in the morning and at the end of the night, he'll close his eyes to the sight of Malleus as well. A perfect ending to a perfect day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading until the end! Hope you like it &lt;3</p><p>This took me longer than necessary and I'm not too happy with some parts but I did what I had to do lol. Also, I suck at summaries, tags and titles xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>